Speak Now
by LifeIsADream1234
Summary: Now made into a bunch of song-fics. Each chapter is for different couples and songs. Put any song request into comments. Chapter 2 is Back to December by Taylor Swift. Chapter summeries inside.
1. Speak Now

Hi! OK so this is a songfic for Taylor Swift's song Speak Now I just got the CD and when I heard it i was inspired. The stories in Annabeth POV. O and bold means its Annabeth not the song lyrics. Sorry I had 2 use Notepad.

**

* * *

**

I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl

**When I heard Percy and Rachel were getting married I was shocked and heart broken. I was also surprised when I found out I wasn't invited. I know Rachel hates me but how could Percy not invite me? I just don't understand.**

I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family

All dressed in pastel

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room

Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.

**After I sneaked in I noticed Grover, The Stolls, and Nico sitting in the first row wearing tuxes. I also saw Rachel's and Percy's mothers and the rest of their familys standing beside them. I slipped into the brides room and saw Rachel screaming at one of her bridesmaids. Something about the dress being the wrong size. And I had to admit Rachel's dress looked like a huge pastry.**

This is surely not what you thought it would be

I lose myself in a daydream where

I stand and say

**I know that Percy didn't expect this to happen. I just wish I could stand up and tell him what a huge mistake he is making.**

Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Fun gestures are exchanged

And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains

It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

**When the music started to play I felt like I was holding up the sky again. And trust me it is not a good feeling. I quickly slipped behind the curtains. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I watch the doors oopen to see Rachel, ready to walk down the aisle.**

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen

But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me

Don't you?

**Percy smiles but I could see a tiny bit of sadness in his eyes. Did he regret everything? Is it me he wants be married to? I'm so confused!**

Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor

Don't wait or say a single vow

Your time is running out and they said speak now

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace

There's the silence, there's my last chance

I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me

Horrified looks from everyone in the room

But I'm only looking at you.

**I couldn't belive what I was about to do. I took off my Yankee's cap and everyone turned to look at me shocked. At first I had second thoughts but then I saw Percy and his eyes were sparkling.**

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl

**I turned looked strait at him and said...**

Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out and they said speak now

**Then something amazing happens.**

And you say lets run away now I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor

Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around

When they said 'Speak now'

**Rachel looked shocked and furious I heard her scream "How DARE you!" but I'm not listening I'm focused only on Percy. I saw him mouth 'Meet me out back' I nodded and ran out the door.**

* * *

**After waiting ten minutes Percy comes out side in his normal jeans and Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. "Annabeth, thank you. You just saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life." I dont reply. I just kiss him.**

* * *

Yay. Do you think I should continue to make sonfics if so I will take requests. No Flames plz.


	2. Back To December

**OK here is Chapter 2 and it is once again Taylor Swift and the song is Back to December. It was requested by Huntress of the sky. I want to thank all of my reveiwers and a special thanks goes to ObsessedReader13 who was my first reviwer that wasn't a flamer and olympian1999 who was my first revewer with an acount. The bolded words are the song and the plain words are Rachel**

**Summery- Rachel sees Percy again after almost a year. She thinks back on what happens during that time and why they haven't talked to eachother after so long. Slight Prachel and Slight Percabeth.**

* * *

**I'm so glad you made time to see me.**  
**How's life, tell me how's your family?**  
**I haven't seen them in a while.**  
**You've been good, busier then ever.**  
**We small talk, work and the weather Your guard is up and I know why.**

"Hey Percy. What's up" I asked as Percy sat down next to me. He smiled slightly. "Hi Rachel. Not much. Oh yeah, Annabeth says hi." We continued to talk about random things. I was glad he was able to see me we haven't seen eachother since December. (It is November of the next year right now.)

**Cause the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind.**  
**You gave me roses and I left them there to die.**

I knew he was nervous. The reason we have not seen eachother is that last December he gave me flowers and asked me out but I rejected him and stomped on the flowers. I rejected him because I thought he loved Annabeth.

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**  
**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,**  
**And I go back to December all the time.**  
**Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**  
**Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**  
**I go back to December all the time.**

I wish I could say that I am sorry but I can't right now. I just can't.

**These days I haven't been sleeping Staying up playing back myself leaving,**  
**When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**

I sighed quietly so he wouldn't hear me. I was still mad at him when August came around so I didn't bother to call him on his birthday. I felt bad about it now.

**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side Realized that I loved you in the fall.**  
**Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.**  
**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.**

I thought about the summer on the day he drove me to the beach. He was laughing the whole time and I laughed with him from the passener seat. Then I remebered the way I fell in love with him in the fall after the war. Then the winter came. Percy broke up with Annabeth just to ask me out. I was still sure that he had feelings for Annabeth, so I said no.

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**  
**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.**  
**And I go back to December all the time.**  
**Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**  
**Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.**  
**I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.**  
**I go back to December all the time**

If only he knew that I always wish that I could go back to that December night and tell myself to say yes. That I wished I had realized he was the one before it was too late.

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,**  
**And how you held me in your arms that September night,**  
**The first time you ever saw me cry.**

I missed being able to see his pefectly taned skin and his sweet, kind smile. I remembered how I felt when he held me in his strong arms on that cool September night. And how I cried because I was so happy about him surviving.

**Maybe this is wishful thinking,**  
**Probably mindless dreaming If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.**

I know it is impossable for him to love me again but if he did, I would trust him more.

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't So if the chain is on your door, I understand.**

If I could change that night I would but I can't. So I can see why he is stiff around me.

**But this is me swallowing my pride,**  
**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,**  
**And I go back to December.**  
**Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**  
**Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.**  
**I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.**  
**I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.**  
**I go back to December all the time.**

"Percy. I'm sorry about what happened the last time we saw eachother." I blurted. "I don't know what I was thinking." He gave me a small smile. "That's OK Rachel. But you do realize that I don't love you, right?" I smiled sadly. " I know." I said. "Now I have to go." I stood and walked away and realized for the first time that he didn't love me he loved Annabeth.

* * *

**OK I know it might be bad but I tried. Remeber to leave any song requests in the Reveiws. It can be any artist or song not just Talor Swift. I could also be any couple. Just leave the song, artist/band who sings it, what couple, and if it is a romantic one like the first chapter of this story or a sad one like this chapter. Oh yeah I'm changing my acount name. It is now LifeIsADream1234.**

**Peaceout**

**LifeIsADream1234**


End file.
